I'm Sorry Because
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Jika aku tak bisa menjadi yang kamu mau.. Jika aku tak bisa menjadi yang kamu cinta.. Jika aku tak bisa menjadi yang seperti dia.. Maafkan aku.. Maaf.. Karena aku mencintaimu..
1. She's So Lucky

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : AU,OOC,gaje,typo?**

**If**

**Part 1 : She's so lucky..**

Indigo ku menatap dengan tajam siluet tubuh pria berambut oranye di depanku.

Aku menghela napas.

Kenapa ya,aku harus duduk di belakang pria mesum ini?

Pantas saja,dia,Naruto Uzumaki,menjadi pria dengan peringkat terendah di kelas.

Kerena,tatapannya tak pernah berpaling dari gadis itu. Gadis berambut kuncir satu berwarna pink. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura.

Aku tertawa sumbang. Kasihan sekali gadis itu. Sungguh gadis yang malang.

Apa sih yang ada di kepala pria berambut oranye itu? Sampai-sampai pelajaran seperti apapun tak pernah ada yang 'nyangkut' di kepalanya.

Aku berdecak.

Biarkan saja si rambut oranye ini di marahi guru Kakashi. Biar tahu rasa!

"Naruto?"

Nah kan! Kena deh si rambut oranye!

"Naruto! Coba kamu kerjakan nomor 38!" tegur Kakashi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Dari belakang,aku melihat si rambut oranye menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe.. Maaf Kakashi.. Aku.. Tidak mengerti.." ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku,kemudian mendengus. Bodoh.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar. Tatapan pria berambut abu-abu itu terlihat kecewa. Ia akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat pandangannya bertemu denganku,Kakashi akhirnya menunjukku.

"Hinata-chan,bagaimana dengan nomor 38?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatapku serius.

Aku tersenyum. Tanpa melirik buku sedikitpun,aku pun membuka mulutku. "X+Y=5. Bila X-Y=3,maka X=4 dan Y=1." jawabku sambil menatap Kakashi yakin.

Kakashi mengangguk kagum. "Tepat sekali. Dan,Naruto. Tolong kau contoh Hinata. Mengerti?" ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang sama sekali tak bisa di bantah.

Si rambut oranye mendesah sebentar.

"Mengerti,Kakashi.." ucap si rambut oranye sambil masih melirik Sakura.

Lagi,aku mengernyitkan alisku.

Hei,bodoh. Apanya yang kau mengerti kalau kau saja tak pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya?

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Aku menatap butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan ke jendela,kemudian menghela napas.

Hujan ya?

Mataku sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari apakah masih ada murid lain di sekolah ini. Lagi,aku menghela napas saat mengetahui bahwa aku kini hanya sendiri.

Aku menunduk. Kacamata ku melorot. Aku membetulkannya.

Memang sudah semestinya. Aku,memang sudah semestinya berdiri sendiri.

Kaki ku akhirnya melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah yang kini sudah gelap. Langkahku akhirnya terhenti saat aku mencapai pintu depan sekolah.

Aku menatap hujan di hadapanku. Hari ini mungkin hari tersial ku. Aku,ketua kelas yang selalu membawa hal sekecil apapun bahkan sampai ke jarum dan benang sekalipun,lupa membawa payung.

Aku menghela napas.

Kini aku menunduk dan menatap genangan-genangan air yang diciptakan sang hujan. Tanpa sadar,mataku seolah melihat wajah ibu terpantul di sana.

Seketika,air mata menggenang di ujung mataku. Aku kangen ibu.

Sudah hampir setahun setelah ibu pergi ke surga. Sudah hampir setahun pula,aku,pindah ke Tokyo. Bermula dari pekerjaan ayah,hingga kematian ibu. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo dan membuka lembaran baru.

Kini bayangan wajah ibu menghilang,digantikan dengan bayangan wajah sesosok pria yang sangat ku sayangi. Ayah.

Ayah,Tokyo sangat asing bagi ku. Sekolah baru,lingkungan baru. Aku bingung yah,aku barus bagaimana agar dapat dekat dengan mereka?

Bayangan wajah ayah memudar. Aku tercekat. Kemudian dengan cepat,aku menghapus air mataku. Jangan cengeng!

Aku menatap hujan yang semakin deras. Kemudian menunduk. Menatap butiran-butiran hujan yang terjatuh di ujung sepatu ku,dan membiarkan kacamataku melorot. Lagi.

Aku meringis. Mungkin,aku akan terlambat bekerja hari ini.

Puk!

Sebuah bola berlumur lumpur bergulir pelan dan terhenti di sebelah kaki ku. Aku mengernyit sebentar. Bola?

Sepasang tangan kekar seorang pria tiba-tiba terjulur,kemudian perlahan,pria itu mendekap erat si bola ke dalam pelukannya. Pria itu.. Berambut oranye.. Hah? Oranye?

Aku menganga.

Si pria bodoh!

Merasa di perhatikan,pria itu menoleh ke arahku. Ia tertawa lebar,kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku.

Deg.

Dengan cepat aku membuang muka ku ke depan. Payah. Payah. Payah. Kenapa muka ku malah memerah?

Aku memegang keningku,berusaha menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Gawat. Kepalaku menjadi pening. Ayolah hujan,berhentilah..

"Belum pulang?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Hampir 2 minggu aku duduk di belakangnya. Dan hampir 2 minggu juga,aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Ya" ucapku.

Lagi,dia tertawa. Wajahku seketika memerah lagi. Bodoh. Tidak ada yang lucu!

Puk!

Sebuah jaket hujan tiba-tiba terjatuh. Tepat di atas kepalaku.

Mata ku membola. Jaket siapa?

Saat aku hendak menengok untuk menatap si rambut oranye,sebuah tarikan kuat terasa pada tanganku.

"Pulang yuk!" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku melirik tanganku yang kini berada dalam genggamannya dengan ragu. Namun.. Hangat.

Mataku kini berganti melirik si rambut oranye.

Baju yang basah dan berlumuran lumpur. Tas yang terbuka setengah. Bola yang menyembul keluar. Puh. Bodoh.

Tiba-tiba,pria itu membalikkan badannya. Mata birunya menatapku jenaka. Lagi,dia tertawa. Menciptakan lengkungan pelangi pada matanya.

Aku terpaku.

Kemudian saat ia membalikkan badannya ke depan,perlahan-lahan aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Bodoh.

Hujanpun berjatuhan. Dingin pun terasa membelai kulitku.

Namun,entah mengapa. Aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam hatiku.

Apa ini?.. Ada apa denganku?..

Aku pun mengangkat wajahku.

Mengapa.. Si rambut oranye ini rela memberikan jas hujannya kepadaku. Tapi kenapa?..

Aku menitikkan air mataku.

Baru kali ini,ada seseorang yang bersikap tulus kepadaku..

Aku akhirnya menundukkan kepalaku. Perlahan,aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Sebenarnya.. Siapa yang bodoh,Hinata?..

Entah mengapa,kali ini,aku merasa ingin bertukar tempat dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

Kali ini,aku merasa gadis itu sungguh beruntung..

Sungguh beruntung..

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Aku menimang-nimang jaket oranye milik Naruto di dalam tas ku.

Hari ini,aku harus mengembalikan jaketnya.

Aku menatap si rambut oranye yang kini berada tepat di depanku dengan sejuta perasaan dalam hatiku.

Entah mengapa,kali ini,ada rasa sakit yang ku rasakan saat melihat dirinya menatap gadis berambut pink di meja sana.

Aku tak tau mengapa,tapi baru kali ini aku merasa iri dengan gadis itu. Iri karena hanya gadis itulah yang mampu menyita semua perhatian si rambut oranye.

Dengan mengerahkan semua keberanianku,akupun menyentuh pundak pria itu dengan lembut. Seolah takut menyakitinya.

Puk!

Si rambut oranye menengok. Kemudian menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyanya,masih dengan penuh kebingungan.

"A.. A.. Aku.. Yang waktu itu.."

Lagi,si rambut oranye mengernyit lebih dalam.

"Kamu.. Siapa?" tanyanya.

Jegerrrrrrrr!

Aku terpaku.

Apakah.. Apakah.. Dia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin?..

Dengan suara bergetar,aku pun berdeham.

"Ehm.. Aku.. Salah orang.. Maaf.." ucapku sambil berusaha menahan air mataku.

Si pria oranye tersenyum maklum. Kemudian beralih lagi menatap si gadis berambut pink yang kembali menyita perhatiannya.

Aku memegang dadaku.

Sesak..

Sesak..

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Dengan cepat aku menghapusnya.

Jangan menangis Hinata.. Jangan menangis..

Anggap saja semua ini angin lalu,dan lupakan. Oke?

Aku akhirnya menarik napas,kemudian menegakkan kepalaku.

Namun lagi,indigo ku bertemu dengan sapphire miliknya yang kini sedang menatap sang emerald..

Nyesss..

Aku membuang pandangan ku.

Lupakan?..

Aku terisak.

Coba katakan padaku bagaimana caranya melupakan perasaan hangat itu?..

Aku terisak. Dan semakin lama,air mata itu tak dapat ku bendung lagi..

Lupakan?..

Coba katakan padaku bagaimana caranya melupakan setiap kebaikan hatinya itu?..

Bagaimana?..

Bagaimana cara melupakannya?..

Dengan pedih,akhirnya aku membenamkan kepalaku di dalam jaket oranye miliknya. Membiarkan air mataku menyentuh setiap inci dari sang jaket.

Hei jaket,karena pemilikmu melupakanmu. Apakah aku boleh menjadi pengganti tuanmu?

Sekilas,dengan mataku yang sembab,aku menatap gadis berambut pink itu.

Aku menatapnya lama,sebelum akhirnya berpikir.

She's so lucky..

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Ehm.. -_- thankyou for reading :'3

Menurut kalian lanjut ga nih? :'3a


	2. Tidak!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : AU,OOC,typo,gaje?**

**I'm Sorry Because..**

**Part 2 : Tidak!**

Aku menghunuskan garpuku di atas piringku dengan cepat. Membuat tempe goreng di dalam sana menjadi benyek dan tak beraturan.

PRAKKK!

Aku mengakhiri acara tusuk menusuk tempe sore itu dengan tusukan terakhir saat tanpa sengaja aku kembali teringat kata-kata si rambut oranye.

'Kamu.. Siapa?'

Saat itu,entah mengapa ingin sekali rasanya aku mencukur habis rambut oranyenya sambil berkata,"Aku Hinata Hyuuga!"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memalukan sekali pikiranku barusan.

Tenang Hinata.. Tenang..

Aku menarik napasku. Kemudian,membuangnya secara perlahan.

Ku rasa cara itu cukup berhasil,karena kini aku merasa jauh lebih baik.

Akhirnya,aku menarik piringku. Seketika,aku membolakan mataku saat melihat keadaan NAAS di dalam sana.

"Ieeeee! (tidak)" teriakku histeris saat menyadari bahwa tempe itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

Dengan masih di penuhi rasa bersalah,aku segera melahap habis tempe goreng di piring itu. "Gomenasai tempe-san.." lirihku.

Kata Ibu,makanan adalah sesuatu yang patut di syukuri,dan tidak boleh di sia-siakan. Oleh sebab itu,aku pasti akan menghabiskan apapun yang menjadi makanan ku.

Sejenak,aku menengok ke belakang.

Jaket oranye itu masih berada di sana. Masih berada di dalam tas ku.

Seketika,tatapan ku berubah menjadi sendu tatkala mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

'Ia melupakanku..'

Perlahan,aku menundukkan kepalaku. Setelah menghela napas sejenak,aku pun berdiri sambil membawa piring yang sudah kosong ke dapur.

Seulas senyum ku paksakan terukir di bibir ku.

Aku harus bekerja,tidak seharusnya aku berwajah suram seperti ini.

***** o o o *****

"Ya! Kembali lagi bersama saya Strawberry di acara CURCIN alias Curhat Cinta! Buat kamu-kamu yang sedang kasmaran,butuh saran,atau patah hati,langsung aja hubungi atau SMS Strawberry ke nomor 08970220***. Hehehe.. Cukup ketik namamu dan pesanmu beserta lagu yang ingin kamu _request _yaaa.. Nah,selama Strawberry menunggu SMS yang masuk,Strawberry putarkan lagu 'galau' yang satu ini!"

Sambil melepaskan Headphone ku,aku pun menyenderkan tubuhku pada kursi. Sejenak,lagu Someone Like You-nya Adele mengalun lembut di dalam ruangan berukuran 5x6 meter itu.

Aku menutup mata ,meresapi setiap bait yang tanpa sadar sudah melekat di dalam otakku.

Inilah salah satu yang ku sukai dari pekerjaan seorang penyiar. Musik.

Drttt.. Drttt..

Handphone ku bergetar.

Dengan cepat,aku mengambilnya dari atas meja dan mulai membaca SMS masuk yang mulai bertumpuk. 12 SMS.

Aku mengamati SMS itu satu persatu. Memilah-milah kira-kira SMS mana yang akan ku bacakan nanti.

Setelah beberapa menit,aku memasang Headphone ku sambil mengecilkan volume lagu.

"Yap! CURCINers tercinta,kali ini SMS masuk berasal dari Mas Kumis. Loh,mas? Namanya di rahasiakan ya? Hehehe.. Langsung aja Strawberry bacakan ya.."

Aku pun memencet tombol tengah untuk membuka SMS dari nomor 0818 sekian sekian itu. 'Strawberry dan sahabat CURCINers,aku mau curhat. Jadi begini,aku kan lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi,anehnya,aku jatuh cinta sama orang yang dulu aku benci! Mungkin karena waktu sekelompok bareng,dia baik banget ke aku. Tapi,ternyata orang itu sudah menyukai pria lain. Nah,aku harus bagaimana ya? Bertahan atau melupakannya? Mohon bantuannya..'

Tanpa sadar aku menyipitkan mata saat menyadari bahwa nasib si Mas Kumis ini juga sama dengan ku. Sama-sama jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tadinya di benci.

Sejenak aku merasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadaku. Namun,dengan cepat aku mengendalikan diriku. Ini pekerjaan Hinata!

"Ehm. Kalau menurut Strawberry.. Kita bebas nencintai siapa saja. Apalagi,kalau awalnya,si dia adalah orang yang kita benci. Kalau kamu sampai bisa jatuh cinta dengannya,berarti,kamu sungguh-sungguh memikirkan dia bukan? Nah,Mas Kumis,berusahalah! Jangan mudah menyerah! Sampai nanti,sampai dia berpaling padamu.. Nah,Ganbatte Mas!" ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah melihat kode dari atasanku,aku pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Kali ini akan Strawberry putarkan lagu.."

***** o o o *****

Aku menendang-nendang kerikil di hadapanku.

Kenapa sih,pria dengan rambut oranye itu selalu saja merasuki pikiranku?

Aku menghela napas. Kemudian,melirik ke arah kiri ku untuk menyebrang jalan.

Pulang dari tempat siaran malam-malam begini sebenarnya tak pernah membuatku takut. Namun,entah mengapa,hari ini udara terasa dingin sekali.

Aku mengetatkan jaket oranye milik Naruto yang saat ini membalut tubuh ku.

Andai,aku adalah seorang Haruno Sakura.

Aku tertawa kecil,kemudian mendengus. Mana mungkin?

Tanpa sadar aku menatap ke atas langit. Taburan bintang-bintang seketika menghiasi langit Tokyo malam itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah sekali..

Tiba-tiba,sebuah garis panjang berwarna kuning melintas. Bintang jatuh.

Aku terkesiap. Katanya,bintang jatuh itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan ya?

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi,akhirnya,aku berbisik juga.

"Aku ingin menjadi Haruno Sakura,Kami-sama.." ucapku sendu sambil menatap jalanan di depanku.

Lagi,aku mendengus setelah menyadari kebodohan ku. Konyol kau Hinata.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Ya,mungkin benar. Permintaanku kali ini sungguh konyol.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Mengapa sampai seperti ini Hinata? Mengapa sampai seperti ini kamu menginginkannya?

Aku mengusap mata ku yang berair.

Sungguh.. Aku hanya ingin berada dekat dengannya. Aku juga hanya ingin dapat mengenalnya. Salahkah aku? Salahkah aku jika ingin menjadi seperti dirinya? Menjadi seperti apa yang Naruto mau?..

Aku tersenyum pedih,kemudian melanjutkan langkahku. Jangan egois Hinata..

Tiba-tiba,aku merasa kepala ku berdenyut. Mungkin ini efek karena aku belum makan malam.

"Engggh?"

Tanpa sadar kaki ku seolah membatu. Tak dapat ku gerakkan!

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh. Aku merasa kepala ku begitu pusing. Seolah berputar-putar,dan di sekeliling ku penuh dengan cahaya kekuningan.

Sekilas,aku menatap tanganku. Saat ku sadari,tenyata tanganku sudah menghilang!

Aku menatap tanganku yang sekarang sudah transparan itu dengan horror.

Baiklah. Aku panik. Ada apa denganku?! Ada apa dengan tanganku?

Dan saat aku melihat bahwa kaki ku perlahan-lahan memudar. Aku membolakan mataku.

"Apaaaa?" pekikku.

***** o o o *****

Siluet sinar mentari perlahan-lahan memasuki jendela kamar ku. Menyentuh dan membelai mataku. Seolah ingin menyampaikan sebuah kata. 'Bangun'.

Sesaat aku menggeliat. "Ungghhh.."

Aku membuka mataku,kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar yang di penuhi dengan bintang dan bulan _glow in the dark._

Aku menautkan alisku. Tunggu,tunggu. Langit-langit kamar ku kan berhiaskan tempelan Strawberry yang sudah menguning warnanya?

Aku mengucek mataku. Kemudian berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

Kemarin aku siaran,terus pulang,terus melewati tukang sate keliling,lalu melihat bintang. Setelah itu..

Ehhhhh… Tunggu tunggu. Bintang? Sedetik kemudian,aku menegakkan tubuhku. Kemudian,dengan cepat,aku melihat tangan dan kaki ku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat bahwa tangan dan kaki ku baik-baik saja. "Syukurlah.."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Baiklah. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Tapi.. Ini rumah siapa? Apakah semalam ada orang yang menolongku?

Seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar ku. Eh,itu bukan pintu kamar ku deh.

Tok! Tok!

"Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan,bangun sayang.. Sudah jam setengah 7.. Nanti kau terlambat!" suara seorang wanita paruh baya seketika terdengar dari balik sana.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Sakura? Sakura siapa? Apakah gadis itu yang telah menolong ku kemarin? Kalau begitu,aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Sesosok wanita berambut pink melongok dari balik pintu,kemudian menatapku lembut.

Aku menatap wajah wanita itu. Sepertinya aku familier dengan wajah wanita itu.. Tapi.. Siapa ya?..

"Ohayou Sakura-chan.. Ayo siap-siap.. Ibu sudah siapkan roti selai cokelat kesukaanmu.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tergugu. Kemudian,menatap sekelilingku. Siapa yang barusan dia panggil Sakura-chan?

Setelah menoleh dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu,aku pun menoleh kea rah wanita tadi.

"Maaf bu. Sakura-chan itu siapa?" tanya ku polos.

Wanita itu terbengong sebentar. Kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Haha.. Kau bicara apa sih sayang? Tentu saja Sakura itu adalah kamu! Sudah,sudah. Jangan banyak bercanda. Nanti kau terlambat!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat ku terima secara logika tadi,wanita itupun menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku terpaku. Apa barusan yang ibu itu bilang?

Dengan cepat,aku berlari ke ruangan kecil yang bisa ku pastikan adalah toilet.

Setelah menemukan benda yang bernama cermin itu tergantung tepat di hadapanku,aku pun terpana.

"I..I..Iniii?"

Aku menatap pantulan seorang gadis berambut pink di hadapanku. Hidungnya yang mancung. Pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan. Bibirnya yang kecil. Dan.. Mata berwarna hijau seindah emerald..

Tanpa sadar aku menahan napasku. Seluruh tubuh ku tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Apa ini.. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku,kemudian menatap kembali bayangan di dalam cermin itu yang juga sedang menggigit bibirnya.

Gadis itu..

Gadis di cermin itu..

Haruno Sakura!

"I..I.."

"IEEEEEEEEE (tidak)!"

***** o o o *****

L-Lanjut ga nih? :'3

Restyviolet H-Haiiiii (iya) d

Utsukush hana-chan Hahaha.. Nggak baka kok

bala-san dewa uaaaahhh.. makasihhh.. aku juga suka review mu 3

Thankyou for reading! {}


	3. Bolehkah aku?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : OOC,AU,gaje,typo? ;'3**

**I'm Sorry Because..**

**Part 3 : Bolehkah aku?..**

Aku masih menatap cermin di hadapanku saat suara ibu Sakura kembali memanggilku.

"Sakura? Sakura? Cepat turun sayang!" panggilnya dengan suara yang lembut,namun lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Seketika,aku tersentak. Sakura?..

Tiba-tiba,aku teringat ayah. Tidak ada lagi ayah yang selalu memanggil 'Hinata..' Tidak ada lagi elusan lembut ayah di rambut ku.. Karena sekarang.. Aku Sakura..

Aku akhirnya menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Dengan sisa tenagaku yang ada,aku pun terduduk di atas sana.

Aku akhirnya menangkupkan wajahku. Merenungkan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. Membuat air mata semakin menggenang di pelupuk mata ku.

Benar,aku memang iri dengan Sakura.

Benar,aku memang ingin menjadi seperti dia.

Tapi..

Tapi bukan yang seperti ini..

Perlahan,aku menutup mataku. Berusaha menahan tiap tangis yang sudah berada di ujung sana.

Namun,tetap saja,air itu tetap mengalir.

Aku pun terisak. Pedih.. Sakit.. Aku rindu ayah.. Aku ingin pulang..

Kami-sama.. Bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan.. Bukan mengambil tubuh gadis ini..

"Sakura? Sakura..!"

Aku pun mengangkat wajahku. Dengan cepat,aku menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak ingin membuat ibu Sakura khawatir. Pasti wanita itu akan berpikir macam-macam jika melihat putrinya (alias aku) menangis.

Saat itu,sebuah senyum lagi-lagi ku paksakan terukir di sana.

Jangan menangis Hinata.. Jangan menangis..

Sambil memakai baju seragam dan mengambil tas sekolah milik Sakura,dengan suara riang aku pun menjawab. "Iya,ibu.."

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba bergulir. Namun,dengan cepat,aku menghapusnya.

Jangan.. Menangis..

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Aku menuruni tangga dengan setengah tergesa-gesa. Tinggal 10 menit,entahlah,bagaimana nasibku nanti.

"Di minum dulu susunya sayang.." ucap ibu Sakura sambil menarik kursi untukku.

Aku tersenyum singkat. "Terimakasih tante.."

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Tante?"

Seketika,aku menutup mulutku. Tamatlah riwayatmu Hinata!.. "B-Bukan.. Ibu.. Tadi itu aku sedang berakting bu! Bagus kan akting ku?" tanyaku seolah ingin meyakinkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu sepertinya percaya,karena sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Haha.. Ibu pikir kamu habis lupa ingatan.." candanya.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kursi di samping ibu.

Saat aku mengambil roti berisi selai yang sudah di siapkan di atas piring,wanita itu mengamatiku lekat-lekat.

"Sayang?" tanyanya.

"Ehm.. Y-Ya.. Bu?" balasku sambil masih mengunyah roti. Sebenarnya,aku tidak suka selai cokelat. Tapi,aku tidak boleh membuat wanita ini curiga.

Wanita itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat ekspresi ku saat mengunyah roti.

"Itu.. Pipi dan mata kamu kenapa? Kok bengkak-bengkak?" tanyanya sambil menatap ku khawatir.

"H-Hah?" tanyaku masih dengan mulut yang penuh roti.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan alasan yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibu ini.

Tidak mungkin kan aku berkata bahwa mataku bengkak karena menangis,dan pipi ku bengkak karena aku mencubitinya terus? Aku hanya ingin tau sejauh mana mimpi ini berlajut. Sayangnya,ini bukan mimpi.

Aku menelan ludahku. "Ehm.. Itu bu.. Kemarin.." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kaki ku. Kemarin apa ya?

"Kemarin?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Ehm.. Kemarin.." Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku. Think Hinata! Think! "Kemarin.. Aku.. Pake balsem bu! Abis,kemarin banyak banget nyamuknya bu. Jadi,aku terpaksa pake balsem banyak-banyak. Jadi bengkak begini deh bu.." ujarku sambil memasang mimik sedih.

Wanita itu sepertinya sedikit bingung. Kemudian bergumam kecil,"Perasaan kemarin ibu baru semprot baygon?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan ibu. Daripada membuat wanita itu curiga?

Sesaat,aku menatap 2 gelas yang berisi susu cair di hadapanku.

Yang satu berwarna pink,dan yang satu berwarna cokelat.

Yang pink itu pasti susu Strawberry.. Huhu.. Aku mau.. :'(

Tanganku seketika menjulur ke arah gelas susu yang berwarna pink,namun,dengan cepat tangan ibu memegang tanganku. Membuat ku menghentikan pergerakan tanganku,dan menahan napas.

"Lho sayang,susu Strawberry kan untuk ayahmu?" ujar wanita itu bingung.

Aku terdiam sejenak,kemudian menengklengkan kepalaku. "Emm.. Maksud Hina.. Eh.. Sakura.. Aku ingin mengusir nyamuk bu.. Tadi ada nyamuk yang terbang di atas susu ayah.. Hahaha.." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu,aku pun membelokkan tanganku untuk meraih gelas yang penuh dengan susu cokelat.

Di bawah tatapan tajam ibu Sakura,aku pun meneguk susu cokelat itu dengan batin tersiksa.

Setelah meminum seteguk,aku segera menjauhkan gelas itu dari bibirku. "Paiittt!" ucapku sambil menatap susu itu horror.

Gantian,sekarang ibu Sakura lah yang menatap ku horror.

"Hah? Bukannya kamu tidak suka susu cokelat yang manis sayang? Makanya ibu selalu buat tanpa gula."

Aku membolakan mataku. Tanpa gula?

"Ayo di minum sayang.. Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatapku khawatir.

Dengan lemah,aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja bu.."

Kini aku menatap susu cokelat dalam tanganku yang seolah menatapku balik dengan prihatin.

Kiamat!

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Setelah mengabiskan minuman yang super pahit itu,aku pun bergegas berjalan ke luar rumah.

Di sana,mobil mewah milik ayah Sakura terparkir dengan rapi.

Baiklah.

Aku akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil dan menjulurkan tanganku. Berusaha meraih pintu mobil dan membukanya.

Krek! Krek!

Aku mengedipkan mataku saat menyadari bahwa pintu mobil itu tidak dapat terbuka.

Ya ampun,aku sudah hampir terlambat!

Dengan kesal,aku pun menarik pintu mobil itu dengan lebih keras.

"Unggghhh.. Ayo.. Terr.. Bukalaahhhh.." gumamku sambil menarik pintu mobil.

Dan..

Trakkkkk!

Aku menatap gagang pintu mobil yang kini berada di dalam tanganku. Terpisah dari pintu mobil yang sekarang terlihat begitu tragis.

Oh Noooooo!

Dan tepat saat itu,ayah Sakura keluar dari pintu rumah. "Ayah berangkat dulu bu.." pamitnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan saat pria itu melihat gagang pintu mobil berwarna hitam itu berada di tanganku,senyum lebar pria itu tiba-tiba memudar.

"Ada apa ini Sakura?!" tanyanya setengah keki.

Dan,yang ku lakukan adalah.. Tersenyum. Sambil membiarkan beberapa tetes airmataku bergulir di sana.

Ini.. Mimpi kan?

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Sepasang mata elang milik Kakashi menatapku dengan tajam.

"Haruno Sakura.." ucapnya dengan suara yang sama tajamnya dengan tatapannya.

"Iya,pak.." jawabku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya sambil masih menatapku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Jam 7 lewat 20 menit pak.." Aku memang tadi sempat melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding sekolah.

Aku menunduk lebih dalam. Terlambat adalah hal yang sangat jarang aku lakukan. Karena,aku tidak pernah ingin menyia-nyiakan semua ajaran dari guru ku.

"M-Maafkan aku pak.." ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Sungguh,aku tak pernah bisa membuat orang yang ku sayangi kecewa. Termasuk guru Kakashi,guru kesayanganku.

Kakashi menatapku lama. Kemudian,pria itu mengelus rambut ku lembut. "Ada apa Sakura?"

Menerima elusan lembut seperti itu,akhirnya aku mengangkat wajahku. Seketika,mata ku berkaca-kaca.

Aku juga tidak tau pak,apa yang sedang terjadi.. Aku.. Juga tidak tau.. Aku harus berbuat apa..

Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku. Kemudian,menunduk kembali. "Maafkan aku pak.. Maafkan aku.." ucapku sambil menahan tangis ku.

Jangan menangis Hinata.. Jangan..

Seolah mengerti perasaan ku saat ini,pria itu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kali ini,aku akan maklumi,Sakura. Kembalilah ke kelas. Dan,kalau kau ingin menenangkan dirimu,beristirahatlah sejenak." ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum singkat,kemudian berjalan menuju kelasku.

Aku menatap bayangan tubuh Kakashi dengan penuh terimakasih. 'Terimakasih pak..' batinku. Guru Kakashi,sungguh perhatian..

Aku akhirnya memilih untuk menenangkan diri ku.

Tepat saat itu,suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat. "Kakashi,maaf aku.." ucap seseorang di belakangku.

Belum selesai pria itu berbicara,tiba-tiba,pria itu berlari menghampiriku.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau sakit?" tanya pria itu,yang ternyata adalah si oranye,sambil menatap ku cemas.

Dengan mata ku yang masih memerah,aku menggeleng. "Aku.. B-Baik.. Baikk.." jawabku sambil sesekali sesungukan.

Sapphire itu menatap ku tajam. "Kau bohong.."

Aku menggeleng. "Ak.. Aku.. Baik baik saja oranye.. H-Hiks.." Kini suara ku mulai bergertar. Tolong.. Jangan buat aku menangis lagi..

Si oranye menggeleng,kemudian,menatap ku lagi. "Kau bohong,Sakura.." ucapnya sambil mengangkat wajah ku dengan tangannya. Kali ini,suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

"Ada apa Sakura,siapa yang membuat mu menangis seperti ini?.." tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata ku dengan telunjuknya dengan begitu lembut. Seolah takut menyakitiku.

Mata ku kembali berkaca-kaca. Pria ini.. Aku ternyata memang mencintai pria ini.. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata,dan akhirnya,aku hanya menyusupkan kepalaku ke dalam dadanya.. Bolehkah,aku berada di dekatmu,oranye?..

"Aku.. Ak.. Aku.. Aku tidak.. Ti-dak.. Ber-mak.. Sud.. Se-seperti.. Itu.. O-oranye.." isakku.

Si oranye hanya mengelus rambut ku.

"Ada aku,Sakura.. Ada aku.." ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bersumpah,siapapun yang membuat Sakura seperti ini,akan berhadapan dengannya!

Aku menatap Naruto lama. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. Pria ini menanggap aku Sakura,bukan Hinata..

Walaupun aku sekarang menjadi Sakura,namun tetap,hati pria ini hanya untuk Sakura.. Bukan aku..

Tetap,pria ini,hanya melihat Sakura.. Bukan diri ku..

Aku mungkin bisa memiliki dirinya,namun bukan hatinya..

Aku mengerti.. Sekarang aku mengerti..

Cinta itu memang tidak pernah bisa di paksakan..

Tapi..

Sakura-chan..

Sebentar saja..

Bolehkah aku egois..

Bolehkah aku menginginkannya?..

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Aku menatap buku tak berjudul di hadapanku sambil terdiam.

Akhirnya,hari ini,aku memilih untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Dan akhirnya,setelah 2 jam,aku menemukannya. Buku mengenai hal-hal magis.

Dengan cepat,aku membalik halaman demi halaman.

"Bintang.. Bintang.. Bintang.." gumam ku.

Pada halaman ke 231,indigo ku menangkap kata-kata itu. 'Bintang Jatuh'.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama,aku pun segera membaca halaman itu.

"Bintang Jatuh adalah SPICA,dewi yang dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu,dan menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang permohonannya dapat di kabulkan oleh SPICA,oleh karena itu,hal ini jarang sekali terjadi." gumam ku.

Aku menautkan alisku. Kemudian,kembali membaca.

"Hal ini dapat di cegah dalam waktu 7 hari. Saat itu,kamu harus mengikuti kata hatimu. Jika kau gagal,kau akan tetap menjadi seperti sekarang selamanya. Namun jika kau berhasil,kau dapat mencegah permohonanmu dan akan kembali seperti semula,selamanya.."

Aku menutup mulutku. Berusaha berpikir sebentar.

"Kata hati ku?.." gumamku.

Tanpa sadar,aku menundukkan kepalaku. 7 hari ya..

"Sakura-chan?"

Aku menengok,kemudian mendapati mata biru itu menatapku dengan begitu lekat. Aku melihat seolah ada binar-binar terang di dalam kedua matanya.

"Oranye?.."

Pria itu,si rambut oranye,tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya,aku bingung. Kau tiba-tiba mau berbicara padaku,dan bahkan memanggilku oranye. Biasanya kau memanggilku baka Naruto? Haha.." ucapnya bahagia.

Aku tersenyum. Oranye.. Apakah sebegitu bahagianya jika kau bisa dekat dengan Sakura?..

Pria itu akhirnya menyodorkan sesuatu. Susu cokelat. "Mmm.. Walau kau tak pernah bilang bahwa kau menyukai cokelat,tapi aku tau. Jadi.. Maukah kamu menerimanya,Sakura-chan?.."

Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku mungkin tidak suka cokelat,tapi ketulusan pria ini,perhatian pria ini,itulah yang sangat aku sukai. Walaupun aku tau ini semua bukan untukku,tetapi,aku menghargainya..

"A-Arigatou.. Oranye.." ucapku tulus sambil meraih susu cokelat yang di berikannya.

Pria itu terlihat malu-malu. Kemudian,menunduk.

"Maafkan aku ya Sakura.. Tadi pagi.. Aku lancang sekali.. Aku sampai berani memelukmu seperti itu.. Maafkan aku ya.. Habis.. Aku.. Tak bisa melihatmu menangis.." ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Naruto.." panggilku.

Pria itu menoleh,kemudian menatapku dengan sorot memuja yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Aku tersenyum. Sakura,bolehkah,aku bersama dengannya? 7 hari saja.. 7 hari saja.. Dan aku akan mengembalikannya padamu..

Aku menatapnya lama,sebelum akhirnya berkata..

"Bolehkah,aku menjadi kekasihmu,Naruto-kun?.."

Sakura.. Aku mencintainya.. Bolehkah,aku mencintainya? 7 hari.. 7 hari saja.. Dan setelah itu,aku,akan menghilang darinya..

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Tbc..

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca.. Buat semua yg udh kasih saran + masukan,makasih banyak.. Saya bukan apa2 tanpa kalian para pembaca.. Terimakasih banyak.. Saya akan terus berusaha,berusaha,dan berusaha membuat cerita yg lebih baik lagi buat kalian.. Terimakasih..

Maaf nggak bisa bales review kali ini,karena,ngupload pake hp.. Dan lagi lemot buka2 review..

Gomen ya..

Akhir kata,terimakasih banyak.. :'3


End file.
